King of Tartarus
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: For three thousand years, Percy has been King of Tartarus, and everyone simply assumed he was dead. But he's not truly in control of his domain. More like someone else pulls the strings and he is merely the puppet. The question is, who, and why? Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.
1. Signing the treaty

Chapter 1

"And for Perseus Jackson!" Zeus called, and the son of Poseidon rolled his eyes before stepping forward. "As much as I don't want to give it to you, you deserve some recognition."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at Jason, who shrugged.

"And...what do you mean by that, Lord Zeus?" Percy asked. Zeus sighed loudly, and grumbled, until Hades spoke for him.

"You have survived Tartarus," he explained, and Percy paled instantly. Hades, quickly realizing his mistake, hurried on. "And you have helped to allie the Romans and Greeks. And for that you deserve a reward. And so, the Gods will offer you one."

Percy nodded slowly, before shaking his head. "No," he said firmly, and all the Gods stared at him in shock. "No, I don't need anything. The fact that I'm alive...that's enough for me."

"Very well," Zeus agreed, as Percy stepped back. "I suppose we can then call Annabeth Chase forward."

Annabeth nodded, and stepped forward. "I know this is a bold move...but for my reward...I'd like to be immortal."

The entire throne room was dropped into silence, until Athena spoke slowly.

"But...what of you and Perseus?"

"Percy and I decided while we were...in Tartarus, that we're better off without one another. So we broke up."

"Percy, is this true?" Poseidon asked softly. Percy was still pale after the mention of Tartarus, but he nodded.

"It is, and she has a point," he answered, though all the Gods heard the pain in his voice.

"Very well," Zeus nodded. "Annabeth Chase, if you'll stay after, we'll make you immortal."

"My Lord, are you alright?"

Percy took a shuddering breath, and turned away from the window to find Kelli the Empousa standing there.

"Yes, I'm fine," Percy answered sternly, walking across the room to seat himself on his throne. "Why are you here?"

"Um...Chaos is here to sign the treaty."

"It's been one hundred years since we've signed the last one?" Percy asked, frowning. Kelli nodded. "Well then, send him in."

"Of course, my lord," Kelli said with a bow, turning and walking out of the room. Percy sighed, and ran his hands over his face as echos of Annabeth's voice filtered through his head.

* * *

 _Three thousand years ago; Tartarus._

" _Percy, we need to talk," Annabeth declared. The two had been moving at a slow pace, and really, Percy wanted nothing more than to scoop the love of his life into his arms and run towards the doors of death, but he knew he didn't have enough strength for that. Both of them were dying, and Tartarus was killing them._

" _Yeah Wise Girl?" Percy asked breathlessly, looking over at her and trying to hide his exhaustion._

" _Listen, I've been thinking," Annabeth sighed, and ran her hands through her tangled hair, before dropping her gaze to the ground in front of her. "After everything we've been through together...after...this place. I think...I think we're better off without one another."_

 _Percy stopped at the words, and turned to face her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning. "Are you saying…"_

" _I'm breaking up with you," Annabeth said firmly, locking her gray eyes with his green ones. "I'm sorry. I just...after everything we've been through I think...I'm sorry, Percy. I'm just...I'm safer without you."_

" _I...see," Percy said softly. "You think this is my fault."_

" _I never said that!" Annabeth proclaimed quickly. "I just...Percy, you are a very powerful demigod, and you have a very powerful aura. And as much as it hurts me to say, you hurt the ones you love more often than not."_

" _Annabeth," Percy whispered, but she cut him off._

" _Percy, once we get out of here, and once we stop Gaia...you'd be smart to get as far away from all of us as possible."_

 _Percy nodded, and turned away from Annabeth as he felt his eyes fill with tears. But Annabeth wasn't done bringing him down._

" _Percy, sooner or later, you're going to get your mom hurt, or worse, killed."_

" _Alright," Percy whispered as he began walking away. "Fine. Soon as we defeat Gaia, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again._

* * *

"King Perseus?"

Percy jumped, and looked towards the doors of the throne room, as Kelli led Chaos in. Percy stood and waved the Empousa off.

"Thank you Kelli. You may leave now."

Kelli nodded, before turning and running out of the room. Chaos chuckled as Percy got to his feet and approached the Lord of creation.

"I see that even after three thousand years, they still listen to you."

"Yes, they do," Percy agreed, as the two immortals made their way to the attached room to sign the treaty. "Out of fear, I should think."

"Well, you are the son of Poseidon," Chaos commented, as he sat across from the King of Tartarus. Percy waved him off.

"That was three thousand years ago."

"And yet monsters don't forget things all that easily," Chaos pointed out, before gesturing to Percy. "You're pale."

Percy waved him off. "It's nothing."

"Of course," Chaos drawled, as Percy brought out their new treaty. "So are we changing any aspects of the treaty?"

"It has been the same for three thousand years. Why change it now?" Percy asked. "So long as we keep our agreement to assist the other in war, I don't think we need to change anything."

"So it's going to stay the same?" Chaos asked, as Percy put his pen to the paper, and signed his name.

"Yes, it is," he responded, passing the pen and treaty over to Chaos. The room was silent, until Chaos spoke softly.

"Now...Perseus, this is just an idea but...I was thinking that perhaps...you could sign a treaty with the Gods of Olympus?"

"No," Percy said darkly, getting to his feet and walking away, his long black cape billowing out behind him. Chaos sighed, and followed after him.

"Percy, will you not even consider it?"

"The Gods betrayed me. Why should I help them?" Percy demanded, not bothering to face Chaos. The Lord of Creation raised an eyebrow.

"Did the Gods betray you or did-"

"Don't you _dare_ say her name!" Percy screamed, spinning around. His black crown went flying from his head at the sudden movement, and Percy and Chaos watched in silence, as it rolled across the floor until Chaos spoke in a soft voice.

"Everything has a meaning, Perseus,"

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" Percy demanded, walking over to his crown and pulling it up off the floor, putting it back on his head before making his way back to his throne. Chaos sighed.

"Perhaps she had a reason for betraying you."

Percy was silent, watching his feet, before taking a shuddering breath.

"She said they would be safer without me," he said softly. "She said I'd just get them hurt."

"She broke up with you," Chaos guessed. Percy nodded, before his gaze darkened.

"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have ended up banished to Tartarus."

"The Gods banished you here?" Chaos asked, frowning. Percy shook his head as he got to his feet, beckoning for Chaos to follow after him.

"The Fates did. They cursed me so that my body can only withstand the heat of Tartarus. If I go to Earth, I'll freeze to death instantly."

"I thought you were immortal."

"Earth is the only thing that can kill me," Percy explained. "However, I've got a special amulet that regulates my temperature so that I can go to Earth if I so choose. But I can only survive on the water from the river Acheron, and the berries of the Underworld."

"I see. And...do Hades and Persephone know you're-"

"I have my own version of Persephone's garden here in Tartarus."

"Of course. Forgive me for accusing you of stealing," Chaos bowed, and Percy only waved him off as the two entered his garden. "It's an exact copy," Chaos breathed. Percy nodded.

"Have you spoke with the Gods? About signing a treaty with me?"

"I've mentioned it," Chaos answered with a nod.

"And?" Percy pressed. Chaos sighed.

"Zeus is too stubborn to sign a treaty with someone he doesn't know."

"Doesn't surprise me," Percy muttered. The two were silent, until Chaos chuckled softly.

"I remember when you first took the throne. You were terrified to lead. Terrified that you were going to do something wrong."

"I was broken hearted," Percy said by way of explanation."

"And now you're not?" Chaos asked, slightly laughter in his voice. "Percy, you're heart has turned to stone in three thousand years, and though I hate to compare you, you're turning into Octavian. And Luke Castellan."

"Your point?" Percy asked. Chaos sighed.

"Nothing. I apologize, your highness, for coming into your domain, and accusing you of such things. I will speak again with the Gods about signing a treaty with you, and I'll let you know how that goes."

"If Zeus has anything to say about it, it won't go at all," Percy muttered.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Zeus cried, and Chaos rolled his eyes at the God's predictability. "I refuse to work with someone I don't know, let alone sign a treaty with him!"

"What if I told you, Lord Zeus, that you know him?" Chaos asked respectively. "What if I said that everyone in this throne room knows him?"

"That's impossible," Poseidon stated, though there was slight unease in his voice. "Sally and Paul Blofis are in this throne room as well as a few other immortal demigods."

"And I stand by what I said," Chaos declared firmly. "Everyone in this throne room knows him."

"So...who is he?" Annabeth asked. Chaos analyzed her with cold eyes before turning back to the Gods.

"Perseus Jackson."

The throne room was dropped into icy silence, until Sally spoke in a soft voice.

"Percy's dead."

Chaos shook his head. "He's not dead. The Fates cursed him so that he cannot survive anywhere but Tartarus."

"That's impossible," Jason stated, stepping forward. "It's been three thousand years."

"He's immortal. Which should have been quite obvious." turning away from the demigods and back towards the Gods. "believe me when I say this, Gods of Olympus, that Percy is less than thrilled with the idea to sign a treaty with you. If you decide not to, it's not going to hurt him."

"What does the treaty ensure?" Poseidon asked, ignoring Zeus's glare.

"It ensures that should you go to war and ask Perseus for help, he will help. And the same goes for if Tartarus should go to war."

"Who would Tartarus go to war with aside from us?" Hades asked politely. Chaos chuckled.

"Since Perseus took the throne three thousand years ago, Tartarus has had three civil wars. Needless to say, Perseus is not as warm hearted as he once was."

"Tartarus has hardened him," Annabeth whispered. Chaos nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. He's not the demigod you once knew, though I dare say that your breaking up with him had something if not everything to do with his present state."

"So if we sign this treaty, how long will it last?" Zeus asked. Chaos was slight as he thought it over, before finally answering.

"One hundred years," he declared. "Give or take."

The throne room was silent as the Gods talked it over until they finally came to their decision.

"Alright then. We'll sign it."

"Good," Chaos praised. "Now, all I have to do is convince Perseus to meet with you."

"How hard will that be?" Sally asked.

"Almost impossible."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, or if you have any questions, please review or PM me.**

 **Anyway, please please please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Stubborn

**Chapter 2**

"No," Percy said simply, not even bothering to turn from the window to face Chaos. The Lord of Creation sighed.

"Perseus, they're reaching out."

"Because you told them to," Percy fired back, turning around with darkness in his eyes. "If you hadn't, they never would have agreed."

"That may be true," Chaos said calmly, as Percy stalked across the room to seat himself on his throne. "But they still could have easily said no."

"They thought I was dead, and that's how I liked it," Percy growled. "I started a new life here, and I didn't want them involved."

"Because Annabeth broke your heart?" Chaos guessed, blatantly stepping over the line that Percy had spent three thousand years so carefully drawing. The King of Tartarus narrowed his eyes, and Chaos sighed.

"Look, Perseus, you don't ever have to see them unless they ask for your army."

"I don't care. Chaos, I said no."

"Perseus, I could care less if you removed your heart or not. The Gods are getting off their high horses, and reaching out to you, and yes it took a bit of my persuasion, but so what?! Someone had to be the bridge between you. And who cares if Annabeth broke your heart?! Get over it! You've had three thousand years."

"You'd best watch your words," Percy threatened, as he got off of his throne and slowly advanced towards Chaos. "Or you'll be spending the rest of eternity in the dungeons with my ex-step father."

Chaos sighed, and bowed his head once Percy was stood in front of him.

"Of course, your highness," he drawled, well aware that the words would hit Percy in the wrong spot. "Does this mean you won't sign the treaty?"

Percy was silent for a few seconds, watching the ground before he gave a loud sigh.

"Fine. I'll sign it. But they come to me, otherwise it's off."

"Of course," Chaos bowed, and made his way for the throne room doors. Just as he was about to leave, Percy called out.

"One condition." he waited in silence for Chaos to turn around and face him, before he gave his condition. " _She_ cannot come. And I know you know who I am referring to, so don't say her name."

Chaos sighed. "Of course, King Perseus. I will have them here in three days time."

* * *

" _Percy, can we talk?" Annabeth asked softly as she stood in the doorway of Cabin number three, watching her ex quietly pack his things. Percy took a shuddering breath, and straightened up, turning to face Annabeth as he plastered a fake smile on his face._

" _Sure Annabeth. What's up?"_

" _Listen, about what I said in Tartarus-" Percy cut Annabeth off almost instantly._

" _What's done is done," he retorted. "It's in the past and I've made peace with it. Let it go."_

" _Percy, I broke your heart," Annabeth stated firmly, slight anger in her voice. "I broke up with you."_

" _Look, Chase, I don't give a damn if you broke my heart," Percy fired, and Annabeth was taken aback by his language. "I'm alive, and frankly, that's good enough for me. Look, we're wanted on Olympus, so let's go, okay?"_

* * *

"Chaos, you seem uneasy." Sally's words pulled Annabeth out of her memory, and she blinked once or twice, and looked around at the darkened obsidian hallway. Chaos gave a weak laugh.

"I am, just a bit."

"Why?" Paul asked, pulling his wife closer. Chaos shook his head.

"It took me some time to convince Perseus to meet with you and...I'm breaking his one condition."

"Which was?" Jason asked, glancing down at Piper. Chaos was silent before finally answering.

"He asked that I not bring Annabeth."

Annabeth frowned as all eyes turned to her. "Why not?" she asked. Chaos shook his head.

"I suppose you'll just have to ask him for yourself. Assuming he even speaks with you, that is. Your presence could blow this entire thing."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Chaos for a few moments, until Leo spoke.

"So, I know I didn't know the guy for very long, but this castle just screams out 'Nico Di Angelo', instead of 'Percy Jackson'."

At Nico's glare, Leo quickly amended himself. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean, black is a very 'in' color right now."

"After Percy was cast into Tartarus," Chaos explained. "He...changed. Add to the fact that Tartarus has gone through three civil wars under his rule and...he's changed. And not in a good way I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?" Poseidon asked, looking over at Sally, who was clutching Paul's hand tightly. Chaos sighed.

"He's colder. And though he hates this comparison, he's almost like...Octavian. Or Luke Castellan, or dare I say it, Kronos. My point is...he's not like he was before. Just brace yourselves. Please."

* * *

" _The fact that I'm alive...that's enough for me."_

" _Very well," Zeus agreed, as Percy stepped back. "I suppose we can then call Annabeth Chase forward."_

 _Annabeth nodded, and stepped forward. "I know this is a bold move...but for my reward...I'd like to be immortal."_

 _The entire throne room was dropped into silence, until Athena spoke slowly._

" _But...what of you and Perseus?"_

" _Percy and I decided while we were...in Tartarus, that we're better off without one another. So we broke up."_

" _Percy, is this true?" Poseidon asked softly. Percy was still pale after the mention of Tartarus, but he nodded._

" _It is, and she has a point," he answered, though all the Gods heard the pain in his voice._

" _Very well," Zeus nodded. "Annabeth Chase, if you'll stay after, we'll make you immortal."_

 _Percy watched in silence as Annabeth turned her back on him, and after that, the world faded out into a dull roar. He followed the rest of the demigods on autopilot as they made their way off of Olympus and back to Camp Half-Blood._

" _Percy, are you alright?" Chiron asked gently. Percy took a shuddering breath, before giving the centaur a fake smile._

" _I'm fine, Chiron. I just...I haven't seen my mom for awhile. I should really get home. Tell her I'm okay."_

" _Alright," Chiron agreed slowly, following the Son of Poseidon to the edge of the border. "Listen, Percy...what Annabeth said, about you two deciding that you're better off without one another...do you really believe that?"_

 _Percy didn't meet Chiron's gaze as he answered in a low tone._

" _No. I don't. But I love her too much, Chiron. If she thinks I'm a danger to everyone else...if she thinks you're all better off without me...I love her. And...maybe she has a point."_

 _Without another word or a single glance back, Percy left Camp Half-Blood._

 _It was the last time Chiron saw him for a long time._

* * *

"M-my king?"

Percy shook himself out of the memory, and looked up towards the throne room doors where Kelli was standing.

"What is it?" he asked. Kelli bit her lip and glanced behind her, before answering.

"Lord Chaos is here with...with the Gods."

Percy narrowed his eyes, before nodding. "Of course. Send them in. And get me a drink, would you?"

"Of course, my King," Kelli said with a bow, before turning and leaving the throne room. A moment later, Chaos and the Gods walked in. They had decided that the best course of action would be to ensure Percy didn't see Annabeth until _after_ he had signed the treaty with the Gods. True, it would mean manipulating him, but Chaos felt that it was the right choice.

"Perc-" Zeus began, only for Chaos to elbow him in the stomach, before giving a low bow.

"King Perseus," he said respectively, before gesturing for the Gods to bow as well.

"Chaos," Percy acknowledged with a bored tone. The Lord of Creation nodded.

"The Gods are here-"

"To sign the treaty, yes, I know," Percy said hotly, getting to his feet and walking over to Chaos. "Let's just get it done, shall we?"

"Don't you dare take that throne with me, boy!" Zeus fired, advancing on Percy, and Chaos groaned. Percy narrowed his eyes but before he could do anything, a fearful Empousa walked in.

"Um, forgive me, your majesty, but...Gabriel Ugliano is requesting an audience with you."

Percy pasted a terrifying, fake smile on his face as he slowly turned around to face the Empousa, speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

"Then nail him to the wall, and whip him to death until he's begging for mercy. I'm busy."

Before Percy could turn back to the Gods, the Empousa, its voice filled with fear, spoke again.

"But...sir...he's immortal."

Percy growled softly, and before anyone knew what was happening, Percy's stygian iron sword was sticking out of the Empousa's midsection. With a forced deep breath, Percy turned to the Gods.

"Forgive me. It seems I need to deal with a...minor annoyance. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as he was gone, the Gods turned to Chaos.

"Who's Gabriel Ugliano?" Poseidon asked. Before the Lord of Creation could answer, Sally spoke up.

"He was my first husband and Percy's first stepfather."

"How did you get rid of him?" Paul asked, looking over at his wife. Sally gave a weak laugh.

"I used Medusa's head on him."

"I see," Paul muttered, paling slightly. Before Sally could convince him that she wasn't going to do anything, Percy returned, his face, hands, and black robes splattered with golden ichor that had glistened sickly in the light.

"I am so sorry," Percy said, as he returned to his throne. "Where were we?"

"You were about to sign the treaty," Chaos said calmly. Percy tilted his head slightly, as he thought it over.

"I really don't think I was," he said slowly. "If I'm correct, Zeus had just disrespected me in my own home."

"And he's terribly sorry," Chaos said. "He deeply apologizes."

"Yes, well that's all well and good," Percy said, before pointing a finger at Zeus. "But I think I want to hear it from him."

"Never going to happen," Zeus growled. Percy chuckled darkly, dropping his chin to his chest for a few seconds, before looking back up at the Gods, speaking in a dark voice.

"Guards, take them to the dungeons."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Please please please tell me what you thought! It really moves me to write more if I know what people did and didn't enjoy. Thanks!**


	3. In The Dungeon

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I have to say, that went better than I had hoped," Chaos commented, as he stood in the dungeon cell with the others. Annabeth scoffed at him.

"He sent us to the dungeons. How is that good?"

"I never said it was good," Chaos corrected her. "I simply said it went better than I thought it would."

"What did you think would happen?" Jason asked. Chaos sighed.

"Honestly, I expected him to kill you all from the start."

"Percy would never do that!" Annabeth shot, anger in her voice. Chaos laughed loudly.

"Maybe not before, when he still had a heart, but three thousand years in Tartarus? That can change anyone."

"What do you mean, when he still had a heart?" Sally asked. Chaos sighed.

"After the first civil war...it changed Percy. He was too lead by his heart, and...Annabeth, you were all he thought about."

"How long did the first civil war last?" Paul asked.

"Two hundred years. It only took Percy one hundred years to get rid of his heart.

* * *

Two thousand and nine hundred years ago

" _Perseus, it's war," Chaos said softly, as he watched the son of Poseidon hyperventilate in his throne. "Tartarus will survive."_

" _That's not it," Percy managed to get out between gasps. He shook his head, eyes wide and stared at the black dais beneath his throne. "I can't...I can't fight a war if...if all I can think about is her."_

" _Annabeth," Chaos clarified._

" _Don't say her name!" Percy screamed, as tears began to fall from his bloodshot eyes. The throne room was dropped into icy silence, save for Percy's gut wrenching sobs until Chaos finally spoke._

" _There is...one way...to get her off your mind." He watched in silence, as Percy slowly pulled his head out of his hands._

" _What is it?" he asked, and he sounded so desperate, that Chaos wished he could go back in time, and change Percy's fate._

" _You can...get rid of your heart. Lock it away forever. Without it inside of you...you can't feel. You won't feel...emotionally."_

" _What would it take?" Percy asked. Chaos shook his head._

" _Nothing. I can do it but...it's going to hurt."_

" _I don't care," Percy whispered, getting off of his throne and walking over to the Lord of Creation. "Do it."_

 _Chaos sighed, before nodding. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _Without another word, he thrust his hand into Percy's chest, and pulled out the demigods still beating heart._

 _Even after he had left Tartarus, Percy's screams still echoed in his head._

* * *

"So...if we put his heart back in...we'll get him back, right?" Annabeth asked desperately.

"That's the thing," Chaos explained. "His body's gotten used to living without it for almost three thousand years. I have no idea what's going to happen to him if we give it back. And since he was willing to have it taken out..he'd need to be willing to have it put back in. If he's not, it would kill him."

"What if we tricked him?" Annabeth asked. "That has to work, right?"

"One problem, he hates you," Chaos pointed out. Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I love him."

"That's too bad."

Everyone jumped, and looked over towards the door to their cell to find Percy standing there with both of his hands crossed over the end of his sword as he was flanked by two guards.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, running over and clutching the bars. "Gods, Percy I've missed you."

"That makes one of us," he said calmly. "I'm here for Chaos."

"Percy, please, just listen to me," Annabeth begged. "Just give me a few moments of your time, I'm begging you."

Percy gave an exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes before gesturing at Annabeth.

"One of you restrain her. Or at least get her to stop talking. Her voice is giving me a headache."

Annabeth stared at him in shock, as one of the guards pulled her back, while the other dragged Chaos out of the cell. Annabeth and the Gods watched in silence as Chaos was forced to kneel in front of Percy.

"We had a deal, Chaos," Percy said softly. "I'd meet with the Gods and sign the treaty if you didn't bring Annabeth."

Sally cried out, as Percy struck Chaos across the face with the hilt of his sword. Before Chaos could even fall to the ground from the blow, Percy grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the immortal closer, speaking in a low tone.

"As of now our treaty is invalid, and I will not sign one with the Gods. I will let you all go, but if you dare betray me, or even try to enter my domain again, I will kill you. Mark my words."

Chaos grunted as Percy shoved him to the ground, and for a second, Annabeth noted how similar Percy was to Luke, though she shook the thought away almost instantly.

"Of course, my king," Chaos said breathlessly. "I understand. We won't approach you again."

"Good." Percy's voice was darker than Annabeth had ever heard it, and in that moment she knew that it was her fault. "Now get out of my sight. Am I clear?"

"Yes, King Perseus," Chaos confirmed, getting to his feet. He gestured for the Gods to follow after him as they began to leave the dungeon. As Annabeth was walking past, she got up her courage, and turned to Percy.

"Percy, what happened to you?" she asked softly. Percy's eyes were hard and cold as he answered in a monotone voice.

"You did."

Annabeth didn't even get a chance to respond, before Percy's guards were grabbing her arms, and pulling her away.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Also, to explain, I got the idea of removing his heart so he can't emotionally feel, from the show called Once Upon A Time. It's not mine, and all rights go to the respective owners. Anyway, thanks and please REVIEW to let me know what you think.**


End file.
